blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Act.05: Hot Water
Kasumi and Haruka continue onward in the middle of the desert. The place hadn’t seemed to get water in years, and even then it was easy to see that Haruka was struggling. Kasumi: Hey you ok? Haruka: Not really… As Haruka looks at Kasumi, Kasumi take notes of small drops of skin coming off of her. Kasumi: Look if you need to find someplace to rest do it. I’m no expert on your azure but I can tell that this heat is slowly killing you. Haruka: Its true, I do feel like I’m melting. And my body probably shows it. We’ll set up camp. Haruka quickly gets to work setting up her own tent. At the very least, having shade from the sun would be enough to keep her alright, despite the heat. Kasumi quietly sets up a small portion of her own tent and simply sits out in the sun. Haruka crawls underneath her tent, and her body stabilizes within the tent. Kasumi: (quietly to herself) Idiot almost got herself killed. If she died then what would I do? I can’t fight as well as she can… At that moment, the sound of hooves can be heard as four men on horses encircle them. Their bodies were covered from head to toes, and only their eyes could be seen. They pointed their sickle-like blades at them. Man #1: State your business within this desert! Kasumi: (rolls her eyes) Just passing through, or is that illegal too? Man #2: This desert land is property of Prince Alikh. You will either come with us to see the prince, or we will execute you both here. Kasumi: (starts laughing) That was a great joke. (wipes a few tears from her eyes from laughing) I’ll make you a deal. (switches her face from laughter to a stern glare) Walk away and I forget you even mentioned trying to execute me. Haruka hits her on the head lightly from behind her. Haruka: (Quietly, to Kasumi) Idiot! What happened to not knowing how to fight? Kasumi: (whispers backs half laughing) I know how to fight plus if you’ve forgotten I use fire and well what happens when you turn up a fire’s heat? Haruka: (whispers back) Let me ask you something instead, what do you think would happen if you killed four of a prince’s men? Kasumi: We get to walk away for now. And possibly we could fight back any reinforcements they send in an area where you aren’t limited due to the climate. Haruka: And how do you expect us to do that when they have possibly an unlimited amount of resources at their disposal in which to track us down? We already have enough people who want our heads on a silver platter. We don’t need to make anymore powerful enemies. Especially those who could have many men under his lead. Kasumi: Yea and what happens if we surrender? They could find out who we are and kill us anyways!? Haruka: Its a win-win for us. Because if we get inside the palace, then I won’t be totally useless. Even if they do know who we are, I’ll at least be able to do something to help. If they don’t, we can play along like we’re normal. Kasumi: Fine whatever. I’ll play along then… Haruka turns to the men. Haruka: Please take us to your prince. Two of the men get down off their horses and handcuff them both. They gather up their things and places it on their horses and place them on their horses. They take off with them in tow. About a half hour passes in all, before they’re finally within the palace. The four men guide the two women into the center of the palace full of rugs and pillows, where a man dressed in Arabian garb sits on his throne. Man #1: Prince Alikh, we found these two young women in your desert. The man looks at them. Alikh: Ah, what beautiful women we have in our presence. Please, unlock their cuffs. Man #2: As you wish Prince Alikh. They do so and the prince comes up to them, stepping down from his throne. Alikh: You two are very beautiful women. I welcome you to my palace. Kasumi: (to herself) Oh gods...why… Alikh touches Haruka only to quickly remove his hand. Alikh: My you are cold to the touch as the water that flows within my palace. Haruka: (Thinking) Thanks for the knowledge you have something I can use to my advantage. Alikh then turns to touch Kasumi. Kasumi smirks coyly as she subconsciously increases the temperature of her skin. Alikh removes his hand quickly. Alikh: And you are hot to the touch. What interesting people you both are! The both of you are interesting to say the least. Kasumi: Is it not odd for ones skin to be hot after being out in the desert? Alikh: Not at all, but to burn like the sun. It intrigues me. Kasumi: (thinking) This guy creeps me out. Alikh: Men, bring these ladies to my harem room so that they may be garbed in proper clothing. The men proceed to move them toward the ‘harem’ room. Haruka and Kasumi have no choice but to be led to the room. Kasumi: (softly) I did not just hear that right. The men lead them to another open room. Other ladies sit within, dressed as belly dancers. Haruka: (softly) You did hear him right. Man #1: At the order of Prince Alikh, please dress these young women. Kasumi: (softly to Haruka) We have to think of something fast once my sleeves are removed they will see the damage my azure has caused. Haruka nods, understanding the situation. The men leave. Haruka lets the women dress her up in their bellydancing garb first, on purpose. She becomes dressed in blue only to match the rest of them. As they turn their attention to Kasumi, Haruka puts her plan into action as she quickly moves in front of Kasumi. Haruka: Flash Freeze. The room becomes coated in ice. In the corner of the room, a small waterfall is coated in ice now. Haruka: We’ll have to act quickly from here to find our things. Kasumi: Yea lets go. Haruka and Kasumi quickly move through the hallways of the palace. As they sneak around a corner, they come across the treasure room of the prince. Within the room, is their stuff. Kasumi: Well that’s convenient. Haruka: Let’s be happy we found our stuff. Haruka and Kasumi grab their bags, and Haruka makes a point to grab some of the relics and throw them into her bag. Kasumi: More items for trading then? I’ll keep watch just make it fast. Haruka: That should be good. Enough to get us something nice at Wei’s. C’mon. The two move quickly through the halls. They keep to the shadows as they watch guards move throughout. Haruka: (Whispering) As I expected, he has a lot of men at his disposal. Kasumi: Well it makes sense he is a prince. Haruka: We just need one more thing, we just need to find the right room. Kasumi: Alright. Haruka and Kasumi continue to move until they reach the room Haruka wanted. The room that had the horses. Haruka smirks. Haruka: Bingo. We’re on our way. Hope you know how to ride a horse. Kasumi: How hard could it be? I’ve dealt with animals before this shouldn’t be too different. The two soon ride out on the horses, quickly trying to escape the palace. As they do, other men on horses follow them as they escape. Haruka thinks quickly. Haruka: Alright Kasumi, time for some long range shots to freak out their horses. Kasumi: Sure why not Kasumi holds out her right hand, a softball sized ball of fire gathering in it, before she throws it behind her towards the pursuing men. Upon impact with the ground the ball splits into a large array of smaller fireballs that all explode mid air creating a large wall of exploding flames. The horses freak out over the sudden fire, upending those on their backs. Causing them to fall off, the horses run off, leaving the men no way of catching up to them. Haruka: We’re home free now. Kasumi: That's good. The two continue to ride. Now that they were a safe distance, they allow their horses to slow to walking. With them out of harm’s way, Kasumi notes that Haruka is still dressed like a bellydancer. Kasumi: Why are you still dressed like that? Haruka: Didn’t want to bother with having to change. Why? Something wrong with what I’m wearing? Kasumi: Its just demeaning looking that's all. Haruka: How so? Kasumi: You can almost see everything. Haruka: I really don’t care if you can see my butt or not. Kasumi: Woah what now!? Haruka: You said you can almost see everything. I don’t mind if you can see. Kasumi: (sighs) So much for modesty. Haruka: Besides, you don’t see me melting, do you? Kasumi: (shakes her head) Whatever. Haruka: Just chill out. When we’re out of the desert, I’ll change back to my usual clothes. Until then, this outfit is keeping me relatively cool. So you’ll just have to deal with it for now. Kasumi: Alright alright I get it jeez… Haruka: Its the only reason I let them change me. What I was normally wearing wasn’t doing the trick. And this stuff at least kept me cool. Kasumi: Right… Haruka: Besides, it could be worse. Kasumi: I don’t want to know. Category:Anime Episode Category:Legacy